


Pure Happiness

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: Steve has a day off and spends his morning with you. He also has a secret agenda that is planned at sunset. With the help of Danny and Grace his plan goes through without any issues. It’s a day you’ll never forget.





	Pure Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own of the Hawaii Five-0 characters. They are owned by the writers, producers, and directors of the of the Hawaii Five-0 series.
> 
> A/N: Y/N-Your Name. This was a request that I received on tumblr, it sort of wrote itself and I just went with it. Doesn’t truly follow the timeline of the show.

You groaned softly and rolled over in bed. Reaching over to Steve, only to feel an empty spot. As your mind began to wake up, you smelled a delicious scent fill the air. That meant Steve had gotten up earlier than usual. You stretched before getting out of bed and making your way downstairs.

You smiled when you saw Steve cooking breakfast. “Good morning, sweetheart.” He said without looking away from the task at hand. “Morning.” You spoke softly. You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. Gently resting the left side of your face against his back. He chuckled as he set down the spatula to spin you around so that you would be facing him. “Did you sleep well?” Steve asked. “Of course.” You told him before kissing him passionately.

After a few moments he pulled away with a huge smile on his face. “I need to get back to breakfast before it burns,” He told you gently. You fake pouted before reluctantly letting go. You walked over to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. You hopped up on the kitchen island and watched Steve cook. “So, what’s the plan for today?” You asked him. “First breakfast. Then whatever we want to do. I’ve got the entire day off.” Steve stated happily. He began to dish out the food. You hopped off the kitchen island and followed Steve outside.

 

It was around 9 am at this point. The world seemed so still and peaceful. Usually his phone would go off by now or Danny would show up with a case. On the outside you looked like you were at peace, on the inside you were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Mornings and moments like this had become rare because duty always calls at the worst moment. Though you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to take it steady with Steve.

You had known Steve since he returned to Hawaii. During his first case with Danny he had literally swept you off your feet, by accident. You only ended up with a bruise but no serious damage. Steve had still felt bad so he would check on you a lot after the incident. Somewhere between that moment and the moment he asked you to be his, the two of you had fallen hard for each other. After a few years had gone by he had asked you to move in with him. Which of course you agreed to. The two of you were living a happy life together. He didn’t always get to be home all day because of his work. Which was understandable. Steve somehow managed to find a healthy balance between work and his relationship. One of the main reasons the relationship was still alive and going strong.

 

You looked over to Steve when he sighed in content. “What’s on your mind?” You asked him curiously. “I’m just happy in this moment. That’s all.” Steve looked to you with a smile. You smiled at him as you set your plate down, on the table beside you. You stood up and walked over to Steve. He set his plate down, on the table beside him. That way you could settle into his lap comfortably. You rested your head against his should gently as he wrapped his arms around you. The two of you looked off into the horizon. Listening to the waves and the soft breeze.

At that moment his phone did go off. You groaned as you stood up. Steve walked inside to answer his phone, because he left it on the counter. You watched him from the window, hoping he wouldn’t have to leave. You raised a brow when you saw him laugh. He gestured for you to come inside. “Listen, that was Grace, she wants us to have lunch with her and Danny.” Steve said as he set the phone down. “And here I thought it would be a work call.” You smiled. “Well, the reason behind this lunch date is because Danny is driving Grace crazy. It’s his day off also and apparently Danny has no idea what to do aside from pester Grace.” Steve pulled you into a hug.

“At least I’m not the only one Danny drives crazy.” Steve joked. “I suppose we need to get dressed for the day?” You questioned Steve. Steve nodded as he let you go and walked off toward the bedroom. It didn’t take that long for the two of you to get dressed for the day. You had noticed that Steve looked like he was up to something. You shrugged it off though. “Are we going to spend the entire day with Danny and Grace?” You asked Steve. “If that’s all right with you.” Steve said.

“Of course it’s all right with me.” You replied. Steve stood up after he put his boots on. “No cargo pants today?” You raised a brow as you looked down at his jeans. “What?” Steve questioned. “I’m just so used to your cargo pants is all.” You joked. Steve laughed as he walked passed you and headed downstairs. You glanced at the clock and noticed it was one pm. It had seemed the two of had gotten around five hours of pure bliss to yourselves. You smiled to yourself as you followed Steve to his pick up. Steve had told Grace to have Danny meet them at their usual restaurant. The ride to the restaurant was calming. Steve’s favorite station played softly so that it wasn’t completely silent.

Steve parked next to Danny’s Camaro when he pulled into the parking lot. Danny was leaning against the trunk as Grace stayed seated in the passenger seat. She jumped out happily the moment you stepped out of the truck. When you walked around the truck, she gave you a huge hug. You laughed happily as you hugged her back. “Shall we?” Danny and Steve asked in unison. You and Grace followed behind Steve and Danny.

“How have things been?” You asked Grace. “Good, though today was annoying. Danno had no idea what to do and it was driving him crazy. Which was driving me crazy.” Grace replied. You laughed. Danny had a habit of driving Grace and Steve crazy sometimes. In truth it would have been weird if Steve and yourself had gone an entire day without hearing from or seeing Danny. You hated to admit but you were glad that Steve had a best friend like Danny. Even if they did bicker like a married couple.

The four of you sat at the table you usually sat it. Steve and Danny had visited this place so often in the past that they had become known by the entire staff. You felt special when Steve brought you here for your first date. Eventually it had become a regular place for the four of you to go to.

After settling down everyone ordered their drinks and what they wanted to eat. Grace was having a blast being able to spend time with the people she loved. You could tell Steve and Danny were enjoying themselves also. Your heart filled with warm and love.

When the food was served the four of you ate and chatted. A few hours had gone by when the empty plates were cleared from the table. Dessert was brought to the table a few moments later. There was never a lull in conversation and not even a dull moment. By five pm is when Danny and Grace decided to call it a night and head back to Danny’s place. Steve paid the bill in spite of Danny. Telling him it’s his treat. “Let’s take a walk on the beach.” Steve suggested.

You smiled as he took your hand in his when you stood. He lead you down to the beach that was several feet from the restaurant. You figured the view was the main reason Steve had chosen this place as his regular outing spot. Before reaching the soft sand you had taken your sandals off and carried them.

“Today was wonderful.” You spoke softly. “It truly was.” Steve responded. The two of you silently walked hand in hand. The sun slowly beginning to set. Suddenly Steve stopped. You looked to him with a raised brow. He gently moved you to stand in front of him as he knelt down on one knee. He reached into his pocket for the small box he hid there. “Y/N, will you become Mrs. McGarrett?” Steve asked softly. You teared up as you nodded yes. Little did you know Danny and Grace didn’t go home. They were off to the side where you wouldn’t notice. Grace was recording the proposal. She began recording when Steve knelt down. Danny took a picture of the moment. Capturing the beautiful moment and the sunset in the background.

After almost a year the two of you had the wedding. Danny was the best man and Grace was your maid of honor. Your wedding went off without any issues. Steve vowed that he will always keep a healthy balance between his job and his relationship with you. Because to Steve you were his entire world.


End file.
